


Within Temptation...Salvation

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3 AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Post H50 Finale, Questioning Sexuality, Questioning Steve McGarrett, Safe Sex is Sexy, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, condom use, crackship, finding yourself, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Post Hawaii Five-0 Steve leaves Hawaii for a much needed vacation. He decides to visit Mary in LA. One night he finally decides to give into the urges he's been fighting his whole life and goes to a gay bar. There the ex-SEAL meets Evan “Buck” Buckley, SEAL 'wash out' and one of LAFD's finest. In Buck Steve finds the first man since Freddie who could 'manhandle' him and as Buck pins him down and gives him what he's been craving, needing, Steve finally finds himself.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Steve McGarrett, Mary Ann McGarrett & Steve McGarrett
Comments: 31
Kudos: 143





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have no idea how or why this popped into my head, I totally blame @JackMcGarrett for it...I think we were like...drunk or sleep deprived or something...
> 
> Also, this fic was begun before the finale aired so we're just gonna ignore the whole Cath thing okay? Good. Here we go...

Steve McGarrett needed a break, there was nothing else to say. For ten years he'd been protecting everyone -but- himself. Now, after finally putting everything with Wo Fat and his wife to bed, leaving the task force in capable hands Steve was leaving Hawaii for the first time in a long time for a reason that -wasn't- a mission.

The plane touched down at LAX and Steve took a deep breath, relaxing a little bit. He was looking forward to seeing Mary and Joanie again. The little girl was getting so big and growing so fast. He got up, grabbed his carryon and headed towards the luggage pick up. He waited, got his bags and headed for pick up.

“Uncle Steve!” the piercing cry of his niece had Steve smiling as he stopped, crouched down and let go of his bags.

“Joanie!” The blonde girl raced towards Steve and launched herself into his arms.

Steve laughed, hugging Joanie close and stood. He settled her on his hip as he grabbed his carryon and watched his sister walk towards him. Mary hugged him as he held Joanie with one arm and he hugged her back as best he could.

“Hey Steve.” Mary greeted him and Steve just kept smiling.

“Hey Mare.” He grinned as she grabbed his bag and started walking with him towards the exit. “I'm glad you had time for me to come visit.”

Mary laughed, “Always Steve. It's nice to have you come to us for a change.”

The siblings talked as they walked to Mary's car. Steve filled her in on how everything was finally over, though glossed over a lot with Joanie being there. Mary nodded, the understanding that she'd have questions for Steve later, once Joanie was in bed. 

When they got to the car, Mary took Steve's carryon from him and put his bags in the trunk while Steve got Joan into her carseat. The drive to Mary's house was easy and the farther they got from the airport the better Steve felt. He needed this. He needed this more than he realized. 

~*~*~*~*~

A few days later Steve was a little restless. He'd had Mary drop him off so he could rent a car. With Mary needed to work and Joanie in school Steve had rapidly run out of things to do at his sister's place. He was doing the tourist thing, enjoying being just...himself, or was he? 

Steve wasn't sure if he knew who he was really. He'd been a son, a SEAL, a leader, a friend, a mentor, a boyfriend, a brother, an uncle, but those were all things he was to other people. Who was he? 

He didn't know and that scared him. He drove his rental back towards Mary's house trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Parking the car in the driveway he pulled his phone out and searched for nightclubs in the area. He'd never been one for partying when he was younger, but then again he'd never really had the time either.

He blinked a few times as he noticed a particular club, it was an LGBT club and it was far enough from Mary's house that, well did he really need to be worried, she'd be spending nights in with Joanie really.

Steve frowned. His sexual orientation was something he'd always struggled with. During the era of Don't Ask, Don't Tell it was easy to deny his feelings, his curiosities because acting on them meant risking getting caught and getting caught meant getting discharged and that was just something that Steve McGarrett could not risk. But now? Now, maybe he could take the chance, maybe he could finally give into the urges, feelings, and desires he'd had for...his whole life really. He bookmarked the search for later and headed into the house. Mary'd been amazing letting him stay so he'd planned on making her and Joan dinner tonight and he had some prep work to get done.

Mary and Joan had enjoyed dinner, Steve had read Joanie a bedtime story, wished her sweet dreams and then headed to his room to change. He pulled on jeans, nice boots, and a button-up shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to just above his elbows, left the top few buttons undone and spritzed on some colonge. He gave himself a look in the mirror. He was clearly older but he looked good he thought. He let Mary know he was going out, doing his best to field questions without getting specific and then headed out the door.


	2. Finally Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to the bar and meet Buck. Buck seems to know what Steve needs but can Steve let himself have it? Will this be a one night only thing or the start of something more?

His stomach was in knots as he drove to he club he'd googled earlier, parking a fair ways down the street he walked towards the club. He tried to tamp down his cop instincts that were still raw after then years leading Five-0. He made it to the front of the line, showed his ID, not that it was necessary and was ushered inside to pay the cover charge. He did so with cash and headed into the bar. He was overwhelmed almost immediately and headed for the actual bar.

He got up and a young man smiled at him, “What can I get you?” He called over the music.

“Beer!” He called back, naming a brand and the kid nodded. Christ he could be Steve's son, if he'd had kids when he was younger.

The kid came back with the beer, told him the price and Steve left a five on the bar, kid could keep the change. He took a drink and looked around. Most of the people in the bar were definitely younger than him but there were some around his own age it looked like. He tucked a hand in his pocket and sipped his beer, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing here.

\- - - -

Across the bar Evan “Buck” Buckley sat at a table by himself, eyes scanning the bar. He'd spotted the newcomer when he entered and something about him caught his eye. The guy was older, not as old as Bobby but older, he was fit, tanned, he was a cop. Or had been, maybe military. Buck knew the type. He looked confused, wary, not sure if he belonged. Buck hummed as he drank his beer. He had the night off from the 118 and he'd decided to hit the one bar in town he was pretty positive no one else from the 118 would show up at.

He shifted from his seat and sauntered over to the new man at the bar. He gave him an appraising look as he leaned against the bar.

“Hey there, can I buy you another?” He pointed to the now nearly empty beer in Steve's hand.

The man looked at him and Buck sucked in a breath, his eyes were...incredible. The colour was like nothing Buck had ever seen before, the lines around them were deeper than he'd expected from a distance. He looked tired, worn down, in need of a friend and maybe more.

Steve turned and looked at the blond that spoke to him. He was...hot. Young, younger than Steve was normally would've been interested in, man or woman. But tonight, Steve felt like not being his 'normal' self. He let his eyes roam down and then back up the strong blond and then nodded as he met the bright blue eyes.

“Only if you're joining me handsome.” Steve tried not to flush as he spoke to the blond.

The young man nodded, “Sure gorgeous.” He smirked, flagged down the bartender, “Two more of what he's having please.”

The bartender got the beers and the blond paid. He looked at Steve and looked around a moment, “Wanna go find a table? Get to know each other better?”

Steve nodded, offering the blond his hand, “I'm Steve.”

Buck grinned at Steve, “Nice to meet you, I'm Buck.”

The two men shook hands and then Buck snagged Steve's hand and led him back to the table he'd been sitting at. It was much quieter there and Steve relaxed out of the tense posture he'd been using at the bar.

“So Buck, you uh...” Steve shook his head, “I was gonna ask if you com here often but that sounded away too cheesy.”

Buck laughed, he had a _good_ laugh, “Not as often as I'd like, my schedule doesn't really allow for it.”

Steve hummed, “Oh yeah? What kind of work do you do?”

Buck grinned, “I'm a firefighter actually, firehouse 118 here in Los Angeles.”

Steve nearly choked on his beer. Well _that_ explained the body, the confidence, the...everything about Buck.

“Wow, seriously?” Steve grinned when Buck nodded, “That's amazing.”

“What about you?” Buck grinned, curious if he was right or not.

Steve shifted, “Recently retired. I was in the Navy till about ten years ago, then I headed up a private task force on Oahu.”

Buck blinked, “Private task force?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, Five-0, you heard of them? They've got a splinter cell up in San Francisco.”

Buck goggled at him, yeah he'd heard of Five-0, they were amazing. Chin-Ho Kelly and his gang were legends up in the Frisco Bay. “Yeah I've heard of them. That's...you _started_ Five-0?”

Steve nodded, “My father was murdered my an international terrorist, the Governor at the time asked me to head up her task force, use it to solve my father's murder. So I recruited Danny Williams, the HPD detective already working on my dad's case, along with Chin-Ho Kelly who runs the Frisco operation now, and his cousin Kono Kalakaua. Kono works for a federal task force tackling human trafficking now.”

Buck blinked a few times, “Holy shit man.” He hums, “I tried out for the SEALs, wasn't cut out for it.”

Steve nodded, “Why not?”

“Couldn't shut my emotions off.” Buck answered honestly, taking a pull from his beer, “I couldn't be the machine they needed.”

Steve nodded again, “So, fire department instead huh?”

Buck nodded, “Yeah, still get to help people but don't have to worry about you know, shooting anyone.”

“I was a SEAL.” Steve commented, watching Buck wince, “It's okay, it's not for everyone.”

Buck nodded, “So Steve, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you looking for? Because you're -definitely- out of place here.”

Steve stiffened, his cheeks darkening quickly. “I uh...honestly I don't know. I've had these wants, urges, whatever you wanna call them for a long time. But I just...couldn't give in. My grandfather, the man I'm named after, died at Pearl Harbor, my dad was a decorated officer in the Honolulu Police Department.” He frowned, “I had a reputation to uphold you know?”

Buck watched Steve and nodded, “Answers.” Buck said after a moment.

Steve blinked, “What?”

“You're looking for answers. If those urges are what you think they are, if you want it or just think you do. If you want to be on the top or the bottom, so to speak. You want to know if you really _are_ gay, bi, whatever.”

Steve stared at Buck and then nodded, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Buck nodded and shifted, “Come here.” He crooked his finger beckoning Steve closer.

“Why?” Steve frowned.

“To get your first answer.”

Steve was confused but he shifted closer to Buck. The younger man reached out slowly and cupped his jaw.

“Trust me.”

The murmured words had just registered when Buck lips slid against Steve's. Steve jerked in surprise but he didn't pull back. In fact he leaned into it, he figured he might as well go all in right? Buck took it slow and easy, sliding their lips together, letting Steve get used to the feeling of kissing another man.

After a few long slow moments though Buck teased at Steve's lips, purring when the older man opened for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Buck slid his hand from Steve's jaw to the back of his head, holding him firmly but not tight enough he couldn't get away if he wanted to and absolutely deepened the kiss. He pressed more firmly, sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth and worked on mapping it as well as coaxing the other man's tongue into participating.

Steve shuddered softly, this was definitely not something he thought would happen tonight but now that he was doing, God it felt right. The young blond held him close, took control which was not something Steve was used to but he was finding, rather rapidly, he liked. When Buck's tongue slid into his mouth he groaned. Oh this was good. This was damn good.

They parted after a few more minutes of some pretty hot and heavy kissing. Buck licked his lips, damn Steve tasted as good as he looked. Steve blinked, groaning a little.

“So, what's the answer?” Buck asked and Steve laughed.

“I liked that. You are...very good at that.”

Buck smirked, “Not the only thing I'm very good at. You wanna get outta here and I can show you some more?”

Steve nodded, “Yes.”

Buck grinned and got up, adjusting himself because kissing Steve had definitely had an effect on him, “I took a cab here so...”

Steve grinned, “I brought my car, a rental but it'll work.”

Buck nodded, “Yeah it will.”

Buck stood, taking Steve's hand and leading him from the table through the dance floor, though at one point he stopped, pulled Steve flush against him and kissed him again. It was hot, wet and as Buck moved against Steve to the beat of the music Steve shuddered hard and clung to Buck. He had a feeling Buck might be exactly what he needed tonight. After tonight, who knew but right now Steve was beyond worrying about that.

Buck groaned as Steve's hips slowly matched the rhythm his were working and held him close. Steve needed something and it was something Buck could provide, he was sure of it. Beyond tonight though...who knew. He wasn't Buck 1.0 anymore but questioning guys rarely ended up being more than a fling. Which was a shame, Steve had Daddy written all over him, though just how Dom he ended up being was anyone's guess. Buck figured Steve had a deep, buried need to be controlled, to be _taken_ , and not have to worry about anything else for a while. And Buck. He was _so_ good with giving that to him.


	3. Held Down and Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck shows Steve exactly how good being with a man is and Steve realizes maybe he's not as dominant in bed as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry, I didn't realize it'd been over a month! The Muse has been spun on other stories and almost completely abandoned this one, thanks to Hunter470 for reminding this one was here lol.

Buck broke the kiss that Steve was pretty sure was making his brain leak out his ears and started them back to towards the doors. He winked at the bouncer as they headed out, taking a deep breath when they got outside.

“Alright, so, where'd you park?” The younger man grinned at Steve.

It was a novel thing for Steve, after more than a decade of looking down at just about everyone on the team, to be able to look at Buck in the eye.

“Few blocks that way.” He pointed, smiling despite his nerves.

“Let's go~.” Buck started tugging him down the street, though he did occasionally stop to kiss Steve or grab his ass.

“There it is.” He said, pointing to the car.

“Perfect.” Buck pushed Steve firmly against the passenger's side door and kissed him again.

Steve moaned, arms wrapping around Buck almost desperately. He felt the blond press against him and shuddered when he felt how hard he was. God this was going to be an interesting night. Buck's hips rocked against him as his hands roamed and before Steve really understood what was happening he heard the jangling of keys. Buck pulled back and grinned.

“Get in. I'll drive.”

Steve sputtered trying to refute the 'order', which was hotter than Steve would admit. Buck smirked at him.

“I know where I live you, you don't. This'll be easier than giving you directions.”

Steve nodded, added on that he really didn't know LA that well he acquiesced and once Buck unlocked the doors he got in.

Steve had to admit Buck's driving wasn't bad, though the way the young blond reached over and groped him at every red light, making Steve arch and shudder had him harder than he'd ever been in his life and aching by the time Buck pulled into the guest parking at his building. He made a quick call letting the landlord know via voicemail that the car in guest parking was -his- guest so please don't have it towed.

The walk up to Buck's loft wasn't bad, though Buck had stopped touching him which was driving Steve nuts. When they got inside however, things changed. Buck pinned Steve to the door kissing him hot and heavy. Just like at the car Steve clung to Buck and struggled to process the wants and needs rocking through him. He shuddered, giving a heady groan when he felt Buck get his pants open. God he was actually doing this.

Buck smirked at the sound Steve made and dropped to his knees. He gripped Steve's hips firmly as he took the head of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Steve cried out, his hands sinking into Buck's hair as Buck started working to take more and more of him into his mouth. Buck groaned when he felt Steve's cock bump the back of his throat, taking a deep breath before he swallowed him down completely, holding him there and swallowing in slow steady movements that had the most delicious sounds pulling from the SEAL pinned to his door.

“B-Bu-Buck...I'm...I'm gonna.”

Buck pulled back to take a breath and rolled his eyes up to let Steve see the mischief in his eyes before he got right back to sucking him off rather expertly. It didn't take much longer really with how well Buck knew he'd worked Steve up for Steve to cry out and spill into his mouth.

Steve tried to rock his hips but Buck's grip kept him pretty immobile. He cried out as Buck got him off hard. He shuddered as he felt Buck swallow everything and he sagged against the door when Buck relented. Jesus, he'd just had the best blowjob of his life and it was from another man, a hot, young man who was the first man since Freddie that could, clearly, control Steve. His eyes slowly opened and he watched Buck rise easily to his feet.

“Come on Steve, the fun's just beginning.” He took Steve's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

The space was more open concept then Steve was used to but he couldn't really be bothered to care. Between the beers and blowjob he was feeling good. Buck kissed him again, slower this time, but with no less heat than before. Steve groaned, gripping Buck's shoulders as he felt Buck start undoing his shirt. Buck's lips moved to Steve's jaw, nipping and sucking at the flesh all the way to the side of his neck. He was mapping Steve out, figuring out where and how he liked to be touched and Steve realized, a bit belatedly, maybe he should be doing the same. Buck's white, short sleeved button-up felt soft under his fingers and he moved his fingers to start undoing the buttons and stroking at the smooth, hot skin underneath. Feeling the smoother, firmer plains of Buck's body rather than the soft curves of a woman under his hands was strange but in the best way possible. Buck stopped his exploration to let Steve push his shirt off and took the chance to get Steve's shirt off him too.

“God you're gorgeous.” Buck's voice was deeper, rougher with arousal as he looked over Steve's chest and abdomen.

“Look who's talking Buck.” Steve smirked at the tattoos, something else they had in common.

“Thanks.”

The talking stopped for a bit then as the men came back together and Buck shifted them to get Steve on the bed under him. Steve gasped into the kiss as he pressed into the soft mattress. Buck's lips were all over Steve's skin, his hands moving and mapping out Steve's body with almost an eagerness. The sounds and feelings Buck was pulling from Steve shocked the SEAL, he'd never been overly responsive in bed, then again he'd never been touched the way Buck was. He felt Buck take his boots and socks off before he tapped his hip.

“Lift.” It wasn't a question and Steve shivered.

He lifted his hips and in a firm, steady tug Steve's pants were down to his knees, another and they were off completely.

Buck stood and undid his belt and jeans, groaning softly as the pressure on his cock. Jesus Steve was gorgeous and the way he was reacting was -not- helping how hard his cock was. He quickly shed his jeans and boxer-briefs watching Steve's eyes widen slightly when he got a good look at 'firehose'.

Buck grinned, “Don't worry Steve we'll take it slow. And if you're not ready to go all the way tonight, well there's other ways we can get each other off okay?”

Steve nodded but Jesus, he wanted it. He figured it would feel like being split in half but he wanted it, badly. He licked his lips and spoke, “I want it. Whatever it takes to make it possible, I want it Buck.”

Buck hummed and looked at Steve who's cock was already starting to harden again, “Say it.”

He watched Steve's eyes widen slightly, “Say what?”  
  


“Say what you want Steve, be...specific.”

Steve flushed, one that he needed to say it at all but also the tone Buck was using it was very...Dominant and that was not something Steve was used outside of the military but it was doing all kinds of things for him.

“I want you to fuck me Buck.”

Buck smirked, “Good boy.” He stepped closer, kneeling on the bed over Steve and dipped to kiss him again, moaning as Steve got more and more into it.

Buck pulled back and shifted to open the drawer on his bedside table. He grabbed a couple condoms and the lube. Steve blinked as Buck opened one of the condoms and rolled it down his finger. He lubed it up and looked at Steve.

“Spread your legs, heels on the bed and lift your hips.”

Steve found himself following the order without realizing it. Buck nodded and snagged a pillow with his clean hand, setting it under Steve's hips.

“There, now relax and if you need to me slow down say yellow, if you need to stop red. Got it?”

Steve nodded, stop light colours, made sense. “Y-yes Buck. I get it.”

Buck nodded back, “Good. Oh and don't hold back, I am loving how responsive and vocal you are.”

He winked and then stroked his lubed, condom covered finger against Steve's hole making the older man yelp in surprise. Buck grinned, taking it slow. He stroked and rubbed at Steve's hole until he felt him, and it, relax. He purred praise and encouragement as he pressed the tip of his finger into Steve, watched his eyes widen slightly.

“Good?”

Steve nodded, “Y-yes...more please.”

Buck purred, “Absolutely.”

He kept the condom tight with his thumb and started working his finger into Steve who started moaning when Buck pumped his finger in and out of him. Buck took his time and when he was sure Steve was ready, even though he'd been asking for more for a little while, he pulled his finger out enough he could get the second one in the condom and got back to it. Steve hissed and arched, moaning a little more frequently now and a spark of mischief played in Buck's eyes as on one pull of his fingers out of Steve he curled them, letting the tips graze his prostate.

Steve jerked, a shocked cry of pleasure ripping out of him as he felt something so unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was like a jolt of pure pleasure spiked through him.

“A-gain...please Buck.” He almost didn't recognize his own voice.

“Of course handsome.”

Buck worked Steve open slow and steady, giving him the occasional stroke along his prostate while he did it. The first time he scissored his fingers Steve gasped again but was quickly begging for more, which Buck just loved. Time ticked on and Buck got a third finger into Steve, watching him process everything, all the sensations, the wants, the needs. He was panting hard, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Please Buck please...I need you.”

Buck purred, yes, he did. He nodded, “Alright.”

He slowly withdrew his fingers, ignoring Steve's sound of protest as he snagged the second condom and rolled it down his length. He groaned at the feel of how hard he was, slicking up the condom with the lube before bracing himself over Steve.

“Remember to breathe and focus on staying relaxed. I'll take good care of you Steve, I promise.”

Steve nodded, he believed Buck he really did. He tried not to tense up as he felt the head of Buck's cock press against his hole. Buck's head dipped and he kissed him, drawing Steve's attention away from his ass and back to his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, gripping Buck's shoulders before he cried out into the kiss as Buck pushed his hips forward and the head of his cock popped into Steve's ass. Buck pulled out of the kiss and nibbled at Steve's jaw.

“Good?”

“Y-yes, m-more.”

Steve couldn't believe how wanton, how needy he was being, he figured, somewhere in the back of his lust clouded mind, he should be embarrassed but Buck clearly liked it and he liked Buck so...he went with it.

“Christ you're tight.” Buck purred, nipping and sucking at Steve's earlobe, “I love it.”

Steve panted, “Not my fault you're hung.” He managed to get out before groaning as Buck's hips rocked forward again. “God!”

“For tonight I am, sure.” Buck smirked, slowly rolling his hip back a bit and then pressing further in, working to get himself fully sheathed in Steve's ass.

He got there, panting and damn close to cumming already. He kissed Steve again, giving them both a few moments to adjust. He pulled back and looked at Steve.

“You good?”

“God yes,” Steve groaned, “I've never felt anything like this.”

“Never?”

“Never.” Steve panted, “Nearly, almost...back in basic, but no.”

Buck groaned, “Fuck...that's a shame but don't worry, it'll be worth the wait.”

Steve was about to reply before Buck rolled his hip back and then pressed in again, it wasn't far, an inch or two but Steve's back arched off the bed, “Fuck!”

“We'll get there Steve, trust me.”

Buck shifted to brace a hand near Steve's head. The other stroked Steve's thigh as he started to move slowly, short thrusts at first, letting Steve, and his body, get used to being full like this, to the movements. A particularly indulgent moan from the older man gave Buck the sign he needed to start lengthening his thrusts, picking up the pace and strength too.

Steve was coming apart under Buck, making sounds he'd never made before and god, was he begging? He couldn't tell, all he could tell was that the feel of Buck's hips rolling, pulling that fantastic cock out of him and then driving it back, the way it drug across his prostate was goddamn heaven. Eventually, Steve's body caught up with itself and his hips started rolling in sync with Buck, letting him drive harder, deeper in to Steve. He wasn't going to last long, even after the blow job the pleasure, the sensations, everything it was too much.

“Buck...Buck...gonna...”

“Cum for me Steve.” Buck growled the words, “Cum on my cock, beg me to fill you.”

And Steve did, something about Buck, the younger man's confidence, the fact that he was broader and just _that_ much taller than Steve ticking a box in Steve's brain he hadn't known existed.

Steve's back arched hard as Buck fucked him right to and over that edge. He screamed, clinging to Buck, hips rocking and well, bucking really as his cock spilled his seed between them.

“C-cum in me Buck, pleaseplease...I need it!” Steve sobbed the words out, his ass almost vice tight around Buck's cock.

“Fuck...that's it.” Buck shifted, driving his hips in hard, deep, short thrusts, fucking Steve almost brutally now that he was cumming.

He lasted another couple dozen thrusts and then drove deep, his hips grinding with the spasms of his release as he filled the condom.

“Take it...take it Steve, fuck.” He purred into Steve's ear as they worked through their orgasms.

Steve went limp under Buck, panting harshly, eyes closed, heart pounding in his chest. He'd just had sex with a man and it was the _best_ sex he'd ever had. He clung to Buck, holding him close as they both came down from the height of their pleasure...and then the strangest thing happened...

Steve McGarrett began to cry.


	4. Coming to More Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a moment of regret, though it's not what he thinks. Buck helps him through it and helps him discovering something else about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wasn't expecting this chapter to go the way it did but I'm happy, the boys are happy so...I'm letting them do their thing. Enjoy~.

Buck blinked, confused for a moment as Steve started to cry. He shifted carefully, stroking Steve's cheek.

“Steve? Steve? Talk to me man, did I hurt you?”

Steve shook his head and Buck relaxed immediately.

“Good, good, that's good. I know I'm kinda big.” He shifted again, sitting back on his heels and carefully gathering Steve into his arms, rubbing his back, “Talk to me Steve, you okay?”

Steve breathing hitched as he wrapped his arms around Buck, pressing his face into his neck. Was he okay? He wasn't sure. He'd never felt so fucking good but now, now he was falling apart and he didn't understand why.

“Easy Steve, easy, just breathe. I'm here. You're safe.” Buck's voice was soft, soothing and that allowed Steve to just...be.

Neither man was really sure how long they sat there, Steve crying himself out and Buck doing his best to comfort him.

“Talk to me Steve, please.” Buck spoke softly, letting his hand shift up to stroke Steve's hair, “Are you having regrets?”

“N-not about tonight.” Steve answered honestly, “Just...thinking of all the time I lost.”

“Don't do that.” Buck gently nudged Steve till he was looking at him, “Don't regret what didn't happen, look forward what still can.”

Steve blinked, the words made sense but god, he was in his forties now, in the bed of a man he was pretty sure was at least ten years younger than him and he was only now realizing he wasn't as straight as he'd like to pretend he'd was.

“So, what now?”

Buck smiled softly, “Now? We clean up, maybe get some sleep...or you can lea...”

Steve's lips meeting his cut Buck off and the younger man groaned, Steve was an excellent kisser. Steve pulled back and watched Buck carefully.

“I don't want to leave.”

Buck licked his lips, “Alright, then we clean up, try to get some sleep and in the morning we'll see what happens. My shift doesn't start till noon so we've got time.”

Steve nodded, “Thanks. I uh...just thanks.”

Buck grinned and stroked Steve's cheek, “You're welcome. You don't _have_ to thank me but you're welcome anyway.”

Buck shifted, carefully lifting Steve off them, pulling low groans from both of them. He gently laid Steve on his side, urging him to stay put and then moved to get the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up with.

Steve lay in Buck's bed, smiling softly. Was he still conflicted? Yes, but about different things this time. Buck had awoken, no, confirmed, a lot of things he'd wondered about himself over the years. He _did_ like men, _really_ liked men. Tall ones, strong ones, ones like Buck who could hold him down, make him beg. Jesus he really did like begging didn't he? He flushed softly as he thought about that. He was so caught up in his own mind he almost didn't feel the bed dip behind him.

“This _might_ sting just a touch with you being so...new to things.” Buck voice was soft and Steve nodded.

Buck was gentle, careful and Steve actually ended up moaning a bit as Buck cleaned him up. “Thanks.” He was pretty sure he was blushing again and Buck chuckled.

“You're welcome.”

Buck cleaned the cloth in the sink and laid it out to dry before he headed back to bed. Steve was laying on his side still he hadn't moved. Buck slid into bed behind him, spooning up behind the exhausted man, wrapping his arms around him, which was apparently all Steve needed to turn over and wrap himself around Buck.

“Talk to me Steve, what's on your mind?”

“Nothing and everything all at the same time.” Steve replied, not sure where the answer came from but it was the truth.

Buck held Steve close, letting one hand gently cradle Steve's head while the other stroked its fingertips and up and down his spine, “Okay, first that pops into your head when I ask how you're feeling. Don't think just answer.”

“Safe.” Steve blinked, okay that he wasn't expecting.

Buck smiled softly, “I'm glad you feel safe right now Steve. I know you've been through a pretty revelation right now.”

“Yeah, I guess I have, haven't I?”

“You have.” Buck agreed. “Now, thinking about what we did, would you have changed anything?”

“No.” Again the answer just seemed to pop out of his mouth and he flushed, “Not a single thing.”

“Good. I'm glad to hear that.” Buck tipped his head, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead, “Is there anything you wish we'd done?”

“Yes.” Steve's face heated more, “I wish...I kind of wanted to suck on your cock too. Maybe not till you came but I wanted it.”

Buck hummed, “Alright, well, maybe tomorrow, if you want.”

Steve tipped his head up, “Promise?”

Buck nodded, “Yes, I promise. In the morning if you still wanna try giving me a blow job you can.”

Steve nodded, “Okay.”

Buck grinned, “Is there anything else you'd want to try?”

“A few things actually.” Steve cleared his throat, he was in it now, might as well just go for it. “I've always kind of been curious about rimjobs. And...more extreme insertions.”

Buck hummed, “Giving or receiving?”

“Both for rimjobs, the insertions I thought giving but now I'm thinking...receiving.”

“Do you mean like fisting?”

“Among other things.”

“So toys then?”

“Yes, toys...or...you know whatever.”

Buck hummed, “I'm gonna list off a few things just say yes or no okay?”

“Sure.”

“Butt plugs.”

“Yes.”

  
“Dildos?”

“Yes.”

“Vibrators?”

Steve shivered, “Yes.”

“Appropriately shaped vegetables?”

“Yes.” Another shiver.

“Alright, well you're pretty open huh?”

Steve flushed, “I want answers you're right, I want it, badly. I need to know about myself, what I like, what I don't.”

Buck nodded, “Okay, what about pet names?”

Steve flushed, “I uh...yeah I like them.”

“Even if they're...odd? Kinky? Maybe a little mean?”

Steve blinked, “Oh uh...I don't know?”

“Baby?”

“Yes, that's okay.”

“Doll?”

“Little weird sounding.”

Buck shifted and purred into Steve's ear the next one, “Daddy?”

Steve shuddered, his cock twitching, okay so that was interesting, “Apparently, very much yes.”

Buck smirked, he'd had a feeling, “Mmmm, do you want _me_ to call you Daddy when I fuck you?”

Steve groaned at that image and was nodding quickly, “Yes, God help me but yes.”

Buck could feel Steve's cock hardening between them and decided to run with it, “You're getting hard Daddy, do you want me?”

“Yes baby I want you so bad.” Steve flushed, pressing closer to Buck.

“Can I jerk you off Daddy?” Buck shifted to start pressing Steve onto his back, kissing along his jaw.

“Yes Buck, please.”

“Please what?”

Steve shuddered softly, “Jerk Daddy off Buck, please.”

Buck smirked and slid his hand down, wrapping around Steve's cock, “I will Daddy, I'll make you feel so good.”

Buck started stroking Steve slow and easy, though he twisted his hand at the top of each stroke. He purred as Steve moaned, his hips slowly rocking into Buck's hand.

“You're so hard for me Daddy, feels so good in my hand.”

Steve moaned, biting his bottom lip, “Your hand feels so good Buck, more? Please?”

Buck purred, “Of course Daddy.”

He sped up his stroking, tightening his grip just a touch, watching Steve's head press back into the pillows his hips working to match Buck's pace, heels digging into the mattress. Steve's cock was hard and heavy in his hand like an iron rod encased in silk almost. Buck watched the pre-cum bead on the head and moved his hand to collect it, use it to slick the movements of his hand.

“More Buck, please Daddy needs more.”

“What do you need Daddy?”

“I need to cum Buck, I need to cum for you baby.”

Buck groaned, Jesus he loved that. “I got you Daddy, you're gonna cum so hard for your Buck, I promise.”

He kept stroking, but shifted to kneel between Steve's legs. His free hand moved to fondle Steve's balls, roll them, squeeze them, even pinch a little as Buck figured out exactly how Steve liked to be touched as the former SEAL fell apart on the mattress. Stretched out so beautifully for Buck.

“That's it Daddy, love it, take what your boy gives you, ride the pleasure. You're gonna cum so hard aren't you?”

Steve nodded as best he could, “Yes...yes Buck fuck...please.”

Buck cupped Steve's balls in his hand, letting his fingers start to stroke and massage Steve's perineum, the sounds Steve made were absolutely delicious as he started getting closer. Buck started working his hand faster, twisting just a bit tighter at the top of each stroke, his fingers pressing more firmly against his sweet spot from without.

“Cum for me Daddy, cum for your boy, show me how good I am at pleasing you Daddy.”

That was apparently all Steve needed and he came hard. His hips bucking off the back, head pressed back into the pillow as he cried out, thick pearly ropes of cum hitting his chest and stomach as Buck kept his hand working, milking Steve and prolonging his orgasm for a few achingly long seconds before he eased off and let Steve come down.

“Christ you're gorgeous when you cum Daddy.” Buck purred, giving Steve a few seconds to process.

Steve flushed, between discovering the Daddy kink and the way Buck'd just made him cum he was in a whole new world. “Thank you.” He swallowed thickly and then moaned as he felt Buck's tongue on his skin.

Steve made his eyes open and then shuddered hard as he met Buck's big blue eyes as the younger man licked his cum of his belly. Jesus that had to be illegal. As did the purr that pulled from Buck as he licked him clean.

“You okay if I kiss you?”

Steve blinked, “What?”

“Some guys don't like the taste of their own cum.”

“I uh...” Steve frowned, “Only one to find out.” He cupped the back of Buck's neck and pulled him down, kissing him hot and heavy.

Steve shuddered softly at the taste of himself mingled with Buck. Jesus, okay, this was way hotter than he'd expected it to be. Buck kept himself mostly propped up as they made out a bit longer before pulling back with a gentle nip to Steve's bottom lip.

“Guessing that's a yes huh?”

Steve nodded, “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Good.” Buck dipped his head and kissed Steve again.

He really really enjoyed kissing, anyone really, but Steve was something else. Eventually they both needed air and Buck pulled back, both of them panting slightly.

“We should...really get some sleep.” Buck grinned at Steve who nodded.

“Yeah, okay Buck.”

Buck lay on his side and opened his arms, letting Steve choose how he laid with him. Steve shifted to lay facing Buck and snuggled closed, tucking his head under Buck's chin. Buck wrapped his arms around Steve, shifted so their legs were comfortably entwined and then let himself drift off to sleep. Something was telling him that _this_ wasn't going to be a simple one-night-stand and Buck was, much to his surprise, really okay with that.


End file.
